FNAF:Life Of Robots
by fatrisfnaffan
Summary: My first FNAF fan fic that will cross the bounderies of genres. it tells us of the whole story from the begining of the restaurant to the end. it will be a long story so stay tuned. from the killing, to sadness and tragedy, to happiness and fun, to romance and more. might go overboard with this story. it will cover how the animatronics deal with all the crisis coming in their way.
1. Chapter 1:Creation

**note:very long story coming. no spoilers will be given. many genres coming through especially romance and more things. very important, i have a tumblr account which I post drawing of the characters. i will do digital art of them soon, so you could see them. account is called fatrisartness. I also have a deviant art account called fatrisartness. so yeah visit anytime and enjoy this fan fic**

There were many ways to make money out of business. It was quite an easy way to make money out of one back in the past. Although there were many restaurants in the '60, Mr Fazbear sought out to create one new, exciting. Something that has not been done before. "How about animatronic robots", he thought to himself. A kid friendly setting would be a great choice as the robots would create a relationship with the children. He has to create characters very attractive to the children unlike other failure attempts. Most restaurant bankruptcies were caused due to the lack of money, or just not visited by customers. It was a risky choice for Mr Fazbear to create an animatronic themed restaurant.

But he took the chance. He was not one of those people to back down from an opportunity given to them and he knows how to handle bankruptcies well. All the hard work he pulled of learning how to start a business started to pay off. At first, it seemed like a bad choice to create a business, but like I said, he would never miss an opportunity. He managed to find a suitable spot for the restaurant and he called it 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'. It was a joyful moment for Mr Fazbear as a dream he had since his years as an adolescent had finally come true.

As the years go by, the restaurant was finally open in the late '60s. The place was decorated with beautiful streamers and stars hung up by the ceiling. Each table had many little party hats arrange neatly in a straight line. What made it better was the animatronics. They were astonishingly beautiful. They were created in his own image. He was so proud of what he had accomplished. A lot of money was spent on the restaurant and he wouldn't want to give it up easily for a stupid unreasonable statement. The animatronics were just breath taking. He could just stared at it for ages, but he had a business to run. Plus, there were a bit of bad news concerning the animatronics.

Mr Fazbear intended to create these animatronics differently. He wanted them to have a very high artificial intelligence capable of using it the right time, similar to that of a human. He also wanted a working _attack mode in case of a raid or any other things._ Lastly, they need to have personalities, working human feelings so that they could bond with the children well. It was very difficult as if used incorrectly could cause a catastrophe. That would not make things better. The mechanic who built the animatronics met up in the restaurant to discuss about them.

"Mr Fazbear, we are proud to say that we have added all the thing you needed. There is just a slight problem *cough*, because of the new additions, they needed to stay on. If they are turned off for too long, their servos would break, in other words, die." He was utterly shocked by that one sentence. He got what he wanted, but with a price. It was a hard decision for him, he even shed a tear and not because of business. He somehow cared for the animatronics, like they were a part of his family. He realise that they have a personality similar to that of a human, he would they feel if they broke down and die. Even if they are merely robots. He then instruct the mechanic to add a free roam mod for the night. It was another risk. What would happen during the night? Would they cause trouble? Would they break down? Many, many questions. But he will find a solution. Too much effort has been put into this and _he will not make a simple mistake cause an incident. _

A few days had pass after the installation of the night free roam mode, and Mr Fazbear was to begin activating the animatronics. He was about to press the button when he paused. He almost regretted this decision of his.

"No, I can do this", he thought giving an assertive look. He looked at the robots. They look wonderful. There was a bear, a bunny, a chicken and a fox. The bear was the main star of the show and he is named Freddy. He was about 14 feet tall with fluffy brown hair. He wears a black suit and a shiny top hat. The animatronics didn't require clothing but Mr Fazbear thought it was a little safer. Freddy had a slight muscular built. I don't even want to know why. But he had a slight fat stomach. He had a long thick neck. He had fluffy spikes coming out of his cheeks. He had lots of fluffy brown hair he had strong arms and legs and his tail is awfully fluffy.

The chicken was named Chica. Although she was a girl and only girl, he had a large fluff of hair falling backwards. She was 9 feet 1 inch. She had a bright yellow body. She wore a bib but sometimes a shirt with a label that said _'let's eat'_. She had large orange feet, bigger than the rest. He held a small, pink animatronic cupcake. She was the joyful, happy type. Well, that's what Mr Fazbear hoped for.

The bunny animatronic was named bonnie. He is the tallest with the height of 16 feet 1 inch. He was meant to have a cheerful, shy and smart personality but sometimes become rowdy and too much to handle. He was very purple with glowing crimson eyes. His hair was short yet fluffy. He sometimes wears his glasses when he reads, which made him look too much of a nerd and other times, he could look like a handsome badass. He wore 3 large suits. Reason, he was the most muscular. All of the clothing as very tight around him. Although, animatronics don't need clothing, it was to prevent girls to be overly attracted to him. His muscle were very thick and large and still Mr Fazbear did not know why he chose this particular design. Only one of his suit is buttoned and he wore a cotton aquamarine scarf. His pant was also too tight. It seemed like it was about to rip along with his other clothes. He had a large shoulder with shoulder pads which are part of his body, slightly slanted to the top.

Last was the pirate fox, Foxy. What an incredible name. He was crimson coloured fox with the height of 13 feet 2 inches. He was also slightly built and only wore ragged pants. The held a sword that is made of soft metal unable to cut most items. He had 2 sharp points on his cheeks and fluffy hair. He had a large fluffy tail that could stuff many children inside. He is meant to be a brave pirate with a British accent, teaching children valuable lessons about life.

As Mr Fazbear pressed the buttons, he watch in awe as they come to life. Now he just has to hope for success…


	2. Chapter 2: A Bunny's First Day

**Note: you all freaking embarrassed me. i understand why you peeps ask why the bun is so tall. reason, i dont know. i like him that way. even if it made no sense. i mean come on. fan fiction of the robots turning to humans. that makes so much sense... well, fan fiction is not meant to make sense right...RIGHT(*weeps in corner eating fudge sundae writing chapter 3*) plus EXAMS ARE COMING... less time to write... sorry**

A light shun. His eyes opened. He scanned the area. Something felt lively like a new life has begun. It was unexpected for the bunny to be awoken in this state. He saw his creator, smiling upon him. Bonnie felt funny. Asking many new questions. What kind of purpose did he hold for his creator? He needed information. He asked with a low voice. Very peaceful and calm.

"What is this place"? There was not a sound coming from the man. But a teardrop fell to the floor. Bonnie was disappointed. Was the man displeased with his question? A sigh came from the bunny. But to his surprise, he felt a warm feeling came upon his body. The man hugged him, squeezing him tightly. He was so small to him, like a child.

"You'll find out…" the man replied giving a bright and joyful smile. The man give him a small book. It was just a small diary. Somehow, this was the thing Bonnie needed. The man seemed to know what he wanted.

"You are a child entertainer, a robot with greater knowledge than the rest. But you and your friends have a personality, something other robots don't possess". Bonnie was lucky to be privileged to have this. It made him feel special. But what if the children do not like him. What if they don't like his appearance? But he simply ignored it and continued on. He met up with his other friends. The others were very friendly. There was already a strong bond between the robots. He was also given a bright red guitar. It was pleasing to him.

It was the next day that made the robots keened. Mr Fazbear was outside of the restaurant with a red ribbon at the entrance. He was holding a giant pair of scissors. Children were screaming out wanted to enter the restaurant. The crew were discussing about the excitement.

"I cannot believe this. I cannot WAIT to meet the lovely children!" the bright chicken squealed with anticipation. Bonnie was already starting to feel tingly when he saw her. He knew that feeling were new to his programming, but this was different. A greater bond was held between them.

"Oh chica, you're too adorable" he bunny replied without thinking. His face turned very red. What could this mean? He feel regretful. The chicken simply smiled, holding her hands together. Bonnie also gave a weak smile. The doors open and the children ran in screaming. They were pushing each other. Just the first day on the job and he was loved by many small humans.

"Hey kids and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Are you ready to have a fun filled day?" the boss spoke with great expression. The children yelled a big "YES". The adults found tables and ordered pizza. A song was played by the crew and Bonnie play a melodic tune on his guitar. Many small eyes looked at him. He felt, loved. He enjoyed every second of this. He stared at the fox. There were tons of children sitting down, listening to his stories of when he be a pirate. He looked at Freddy. He was holding a shiny microphone, dancing slowly to the rhythm of the music while singing. He mostly stared at the chicken with awe. She looked very beautiful, moving and holding her pink cupcake on the left hand. It was then that the performance ended and the children ran back to their parents to have some pizza. Lots of chuckling and the noise of streamers filled the air. Mr Fazbear came about and ask the bonnie and Freddy to chat with the children and maybe play with them. He asked Chica to go and learn how to make pizza. Bonnie walked around holding his hands on the back as he stared at the children. Some were pretty scared by his giant structure. Some even looked down even the parents. Saddened and heart broken, the bunny flopped his ears down. A soft giggle filled at the table. A group of children were whispering. He came to the table. The children were trying to hold in the laughter.

"Excuse me, but what's with this gossiping?" he asked. The children giggled except for one. The other children said that she had a crush on him. He was very flattered, lowering his ear a lot more and blushing. The child even looked down on a piece of paper. Bonnie came closer to the child as she held a piece of paper on her hand. She gave the paper to him. It was a drawing of them holding hands together. She eventually gave a big hug to him, tearing up slightly.

"You are the only one who cared about me in my life…" hearing those words he knew. He simply hush the child as he pat and nuzzled the child. When it was time to close up the restaurant, they all waved goodbye, some even wanted a last hug or even not wanting to leave. A very memorable day indeed. After that, the animatronics discuss about their day. They learnt many thing about each other and they seem to develop more of their personalities. They are acting more and more human. But Bonnie spoke more to Chica. A lot was going on with their conversation. Somehow, bonnie felt warm in him. He even tried to ask the others.

"Strange, I've never felt it before" spoke the bear. "Not in the slightest for me. Maybe it be a glitch laddie". Everyone was definitely confused by this statement. Well, we will find more about the others day soon….


End file.
